Aeterna
by whyyesitscar
Summary: Oneshot, set in the "Swan Song" universe. Emily throws Naomi a party. Naomi doesn't like birthdays.  Katie and Cook and Effy are there, too. Can you tell I don't like summaries?


**A/N: Written for warriormari. I wasn't going to post it at first, but she coerced me to. She seems to do that a lot...**

**Anyway, now other people can enjoy it. So, I hope you do. **

* * *

><p><strong>Aeterna<br>**

"This is a little ridiculous, don't you think?"

"Of course not. It's just a get-together with a few friends. Hand me those forks, will you?"

"It's a silly get-together," she replied, forks poised menacingly in her hand.

"Don't look at me like that; it's a celebration for you, of the day you became human."

"Of the day you died, you mean."

Emily smiled. "Well, seeing as I'm standing in front of you being clearly not-dead, I'd say no, that's not what I mean."

Naomi huffed. "Yeah, but why do we have to have a party? I'd much rather celebrate with just the two of us. It'd be more fun," she said, dropping her voice almost to a low growl.

"Get through this party and we can celebrate any way you want to," Emily smirked, pinching Naomi's ass playfully as she set plates down on the table.

"Yeah, but I don't want to wai—" The ring of the doorbell cut her off.

Emily grinned mischievously. "Too late."

Naomi rolled her eyes as she went to open the door. Katie was waiting for her on the other side with a smirk and two bottles of champagne.

"You're looking lovely, Campbell," she said, disdain dripping from every syllable.

Naomi stepped back to let Katie pass. "I've told you it's Naomi, Katiekins."

Katie strutted into the kitchen, giving Emily a peck on the cheek. "Keep calling me that and it'll always be Campbell," she retorted. "Is dinner soon, Ems? I'm starving."

"Dinner has to wait for Cook and Effy, Katie; you know that." Emily gave Naomi a wink over her shoulder.

"Better be here soon," Katie grumbled.

"Or what, Katie?" Naomi bantered. "You'll glare at them? Make them go with you on a shopping spree?"

Katie scoffed. "Fuck off, bitch."

"You first."

"When you two are done flirting, can one of you get the door? Someone just knocked." Naomi caught the ghost of a smirk on Emily's face. It was contagious; she couldn't keep back a small smile either. She made eye contact with Katie (who was also smiling) and swept her hand in a wide arc, gesturing for the elder Fitch to get the door. Katie rolled her eyes and stomped off.

"Katie!" Cook bellowed from the doorway. "We come bearing booze! Where's the birthday girl? I've got something for her."

"It's not my birthday, Cook," Naomi said as he came into view, beaming. She gave him a hug anyway. "Good to see you, too, Eff." Naomi nodded at her older sister. She nodded her head at Cook. "How drunk is this one, then?"

Effy smiled. "Not as much as you'd think." Her eyes twinkled as they sat down on the couch. "Or is it more?"

"God, you're frustrating," Naomi laughed. "Where's JJ?"

"Had a family obligation he couldn't neglect. He said he wishes he could be here, though."

"Of course he does. How are they doing?"

Effy looked calculatingly at Cook, watching his face as he chatted with the twins. "On the mend," she finally said. "JJ still hasn't forgiven him, but they're better. I think it's good for both of them; they seem happier."

Naomi narrowed her eyes, fixing the same penetrating gaze on the brunette. "And you? How are you?"

Effy shrugged. "Got a house, got a family. Can't complain."

"Get a job," Naomi joked.

"What, so I can start?" Effy fired back, smiling.

Naomi laughed and leaned her head back. Effy followed suit; the tips of her hair brushed against Naomi's shoulders. "God, how did we end up here?" Naomi sighed. "From immortality to happy humans. It's a bit surreal."

Effy lolled her head toward Naomi and smirked. "Well, you can't get away from it, Naomi. You're part of it now."

"Part of what?"

"The normal world. Are you used to it yet?"

"Are you?" Naomi countered.

Effy smiled genuinely this time. "Never will be."

Naomi laughed and wiped her hands over her face. "Oh, I'm ready to eat," she groaned. "Dinner better be ready soon." A thunderous crash sounded from the kitchen, followed by Katie's shrill voice and Cook's booming laugh.

"Erm, it'll just be a few minutes!" Emily yelled. The uncertainty in her voice said otherwise.

"Fuck!" Naomi hissed.

Effy rooted around in the bag she and Cook had brought which was resting against the couch. "I've got the solution; don't worry."

"What, a pizza?"

"Vodka."

* * *

><p>Cook stretched back in his chair and patted his stomach contentedly. "Fuck me, Emilio, that meal was fucking top. I don't think I could eat another bite."<p>

"No dessert for you then? Shame. I know how much you like cheesecake." Emily got up and began clearing plates.

"Gimme half an hour and then we'll talk." Cook winked and the table erupted into giggles.

There was silence for a moment; the only noise was the faint drone of water as Emily rinsed the dishes. Naomi listened absently. She closed her eyes and tried to block out every other noise, pretend she was back at the beach. Back in the sea. But even without any distractions, the sink still sounded like a sink. It was still water splashing onto metal, not the spray of the waves. She hadn't yet learned to love it, but she was getting there.

"Well, this has turned into a spectacular party," Katie quipped none too subtly.

"I think it might be time for presents," Effy said flatly.

"Presents?" Naomi asked, confused.

"Yeah, presents!" Cook exclaimed. "It's what you get for people's birthdays. Human custom. You turn another year older, and people just give you free shit. Great, isn't it?" He grinned.

Naomi smiled in spite of herself. "It's not my birthday, Cook. I was born before years and days were even invented. I don't have a birthday."

"All the more reason for you to take this one then."

"Yeah, but—"

"Oh, just open your fucking presents, Campbell," Katie snapped.

There were two jars and a small box in front of her. Naomi picked up the box first and undid the ribbon. Inside was a pair of earrings made of tiny shells no bigger than her thumbnail. They were white and pristine; when Naomi turned them in her fingers, they glistened in the light.

"These are beautiful," she breathed.

"I thought they could be, like, a reminder or something. That inside you're still an immortal freak." Katie smirked triumphantly.

Naomi smirked right back. "You know, I bet you could sell these if you really wanted to."

Katie rolled her eyes. "What do you think I've been doing for the last year? Duh."

"Thanks, Katie," Naomi grinned. She meant it.

"Whatever."

(Katie was smiling, too).

Naomi opened the jars next. They turned out to be tiny jam jars, one filled with water and the other with sand.

"Those are from me and Eff," Cook said proudly.

"Um, thanks. Not to be rude, but what exactly are they?" Naomi stammered.

"Water from the ocean, since you can't ever go back. And sand from the beach. You know, that spot with all the crab holes," Effy explained.

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "You mean from the spot where Emily died?"

Effy shook her head the slightest bit. "No. From the spot where she woke up."

Naomi eyed her sister shrewdly, checking her tears before finally smiling. "Clever." She cleared her throat. "And, er, you know. Thank you."

Effy's eyes glinted triumphantly as Emily stuck her head around the corner.

"Who's up for cake?"

* * *

><p>"You look tired, babe."<p>

Naomi flopped down on their bed and spread her arms wide. "I'm exhausted. Not used to parties, I guess."

"We'll have to ease you in, then, before we subject you to another Fitch twin birthday party."

Naomi groaned and flung an arm over her eyes. "Oh, don't even remind me. Sometimes I have nightmares of Katie and Cook doing karaoke. We should never, ever give them tequila again."

"Says the girl who had her fair share of rum," Emily smiled. She reached down and patted Naomi's thigh lightly. "Come on, don't fall asleep yet. You've got one more present to open."

Naomi peeked open an eye. "I do? Which one?"

Emily's smile widened as she walked out onto the balcony. "Mine," she said.

Naomi lifted her head, hesitating for only a moment before following Emily. The night was cool; a peaceful breeze fluttered her hair and danced on her cheeks. Emily was leaning on the railing, a look of contentment on her face. Naomi snaked her arms around Emily's waist, resting her chin in the crook of Emily's neck.

"This night has been just about perfect," she sighed.

"Mm, yeah," Emily hummed in agreement. "Still, look over there anyway." She flicked her eyes to the left.

Naomi followed her gaze and what she saw made her heart skip a beat. "You got me a telescope?" she blurted. It was daintily wrapped, the legs sticking out from glittering blue paper, topped off with a perfect bow. Naomi undid the bow carefully, not wanting to ruin its frailty. The paper fell quietly when she slid it off, revealing the sleek telescope underneath. It was actually quite beautiful, and Naomi found herself at a loss for words.

"Ems, I don't know what to say…" she whispered.

"Look at me," Emily replied. Naomi locked eyes with her. Emily smiled the widest smile Naomi had ever seen. "You don't need to say anything. Your face says it all."

Naomi didn't even bother wiping the tears from her eyes. "Well, let me say thank you anyway."

Emily clasped her hands behind her back and walked toward Naomi, her eyes sparkling playfully. "There's a part two, you know."

"There is?"

"Yep," Emily grinned. "Take a peek at where it's pointing."

Naomi lowered her eye to the lens and looked at the sky. "It's just a star," she said.

"So zoom out until it's a bunch of stars."

"Cheeky," Naomi retorted. Nevertheless, she followed Emily's instruction. "Okay, so it's a bunch of stars. It's…oh, Ems," she breathed reverently. "It's a swan," she said in sudden comprehension, her voice thick with tears.

Naomi felt Emily sweep a lock of hair from her neck and replace it with a soft kiss. "Being on good terms with your grandfather has its perks."

"It's perfect," Naomi murmured. "Have you been to the temple then?" she asked, only just realizing what Emily had said.

"Just because you stopped being a god doesn't mean the rest of your family did," Emily muttered, her lips vibrating against Naomi's skin. "We both agreed that you deserved it anyway. You're kind of awesome sometimes."

Naomi slowly straightened herself up, turning around and placing her hands tenderly on Emily's cheeks. She smiled a watery smile and kissed Emily softly, letting every particle of love she had flow directly from her lips to Emily's. It was a sweet kiss, a gentle kiss. The most intimate kiss Naomi had ever experienced (or would ever, for that matter). It said more than words ever could because sometimes Emily made Naomi forget anything but red and courage.

They broke apart and Emily wiped tears softly from Naomi's eyes. "I love you, too," she said. Naomi laughed. "What are you going to call it?" Emily asked.

Naomi furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Your constellation. You've got to call it something."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Does _everything_ in this world have to have a name?"

Emily pretended to think, then nodded enthusiastically. "Pretty much."

"And you really think I'll come up with a suitable name? I am pretty tired, you know. It might be total shit."

Emily smiled and winked. "I think you can do anything."


End file.
